


Crossroad love.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon deal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: You make a deal for Crowley's love.





	Crossroad love.

You had seen this guy around a time or two. Usually by  the crossroad near the bar where you worked. He was gorgeous for an older man, something you didn’t think you were into. You had no idea who he was, which was odd for a small town. You never saw him in town, and most people you asked had no idea who you were talking about. You’d think they would remember a guy with that accent.

One night you went out to toss out a bag of garbage out back, and you spotted him in the road. It’d had been about 4 months since you last spotted him. He turned to look at you, and you blushed, and went back to putting the garbage in the bin. You didn’t want him to think you were spying on him or anything. But when you turned back from the bin, he was gone. Like he had vanished into thin air. You looked all around but saw no one.

About an hour later, a guy came in and ordered a drink. You were pretty sure it was the guy who was talking to the mysterious stranger, so you tried to get some info out of him. At first he kept denying, but after a few well placed drinks on the house, he started to open up a bit, but it wasn’t really making sense. You wrote down what you could understand and gave him another drink as a thanks. He tried to warn you about something, but you couldn’t hear him. You had to summon someone? Like.. _magic_? This guy must have been _hammered_ before he even came in. You crumpled up the paper and stuffed it in your pocket.

The next day was your day off, and you stared at the crumpled paper on your table. Something nagged at you to give it a try. _Damn it_ , you thought, _I must be desperate_. That night, you went to the crossroads where you always saw him, and you did what the guy told you to do. When you heard a woman’s voice behind you, “What can I do for a _lovely_ thing like you.” you turned, disappointed. “Aww, why so glum?” she cooed at you as she moved closer. “I thought you’d be _happy_ to see me since you summoned me here.” She was lovely, you would give her that, but she was not who you wanted to see.

“I uhm..”  
  
“Speak up sweetie, and get on with it. I _really_ don’t like having my time wasted. People to see, deals to make you know.”  
  
“Uhm.. I .. I want someone to love me.” You said shyly, blushing. You felt kind of stupid doing this.  
  
She chuckled. “Ah _love_. I can deal in love, darling. I do it daily. Money, Love or Power. Its almost always one of the three. And while I’m not complaining here, how does a girl like you need help finding love?” You looked down at your feet. “Ah, someone specific who doesn’t even _know you exist_.” You nodded. “Alright, love, I can give you the man of your dreams.” she said getting closer to you, a hand stroking your arm. “Just tell me who it is and you’ll have the _best_ 10 years of your life with them.”  
  
“Just _ten_?” you asked.  
  
“Ten is a _long_ time, hun, especially when you work in such a seedy bar and can die any day. Now tell me, who is the lucky person?”  
  
“Well uh.. I don’t know his name.. actually. I’ve just seen him.” She raised an eyebrow at you. “Maybe you know him?” you continued “I usually see him here, he was here last night.”  
  
“I need a _bit_ more to go on then that, sweetheart.” She said softly.  
  
“Uhm.. older.. has an accent.. _maybe_ Scottish, or British or something like that?”  
  
She burst out laughing so suddenly it made you jump. “You _seriously_ called me here to make a deal for my boss’s love?! Oh man this is _hilarious_.” You chewed your lip as she continued to roar with laughter. When she was done, she wiped a tear from her eye. “This is going to be _great_. Wait until I tell the other demons about this!” Then she grabbed you by the neck, and kissed you hard. When you opened your eyes she was gone.

Confused about what had just happened, you signed and went home. You were frustrated, and decided to just call it a night early. You ditched your pants and bra before crawling into bed and falling asleep.

* * *

Suddenly you woke. You checked the time. 2am. You groaned and rolled over. It felt like someone was watching you so you looked down to the foot of your bed. When you saw red eyes peering at you through the darkness you jumped.

“Hello, darling.” He said as he came out of the shadows. “I suggest the next time you want my attention, you go about getting it a different way.”


End file.
